Tough Love
by Tachikawa IVIimi 2.0
Summary: Mimi is famous,beautiful, and is kept locked in a cage that only her father holds the key to.The moment she takes a risk she meets Taichi,Sora,and Yamato, who may be the keys she's been waiting for.
1. Outbreak of Stars

Yes, yet another story o_o Gomen! I just had a brainstorm and I promise I'll TRY not to keep making up new stories without finishing some other ones ^_^;; 

"Fifteen year old famous and well-known singer, Mimi Tachikawa has once again received yet another award for her great success in the music business!" exclaimed a reporter that was standing in front of a screaming mob just outside a huge skyscraper. The crowd burst into hysteric cheering when the doors burst open and out came four gigantic men dressed in black and blue and wearing shades, guns, and portable radios that they communicated with each other. And as surprising as it sound, in the middle of those men was the talented singer herself; Mimi Tachikawa.

The girl wore a slight faked smile on her face for the cameras that flashed all around her as she walked down the path to their luxury limousine. Being the pesky reporters they are, the man earlier managed to squeeze through the crowd and towards the teenager.

"Miss Tachikawa! Sumimasen, may we have a word with you about your—" the man was suddenly stopped when one of the huge men, and an average sized man came in front of him.

"And where do you think you're going? Mimi doesn't have any time to answer any questions right now," the tiny man remarked and walked off into the car.

"But—"

"Ahem," the huge man cleared his throat to get the reporters' attention. "Sir, I suggest you go back to your original position before you get 'hurt'." Intimidated, the reporter did what he was told and shrank back as the giant followed the other man's direction.

"Otou-san, he was only trying to get an interview, you didn't have to be so stubborn," Mimi said when her manager—and father—stepped into the car as it started to move into the busy traffic. Mimi turned her head in front of her and narrowed her hazel eyes. "And you," she lectured to the bodyguard, "you didn't have to be so aggressive and threaten every single reporter you see." 

The huge man shrugged, "He was pesky, Iyam what Iyam and that's scary and big," he replied in a low voice.

Mimi giggled softly, "Whatever, _Francis,_" she turned to the man sitting beside her who just got done rambling on the phone. "Papa—Hikari is coming down this weekend from her photo shoot, and she's invited me to come out to this club—"

"_Club?_ You aren't going into some club with who knows what kind of people parade in! And who's this Hitaru you're ranting about?" her dad asked.

"Hikari, papa, my probably only friend," Mimi softly argued. "And it's not fair, we haven't seen each other for the longest time and she's only here till Monday morning. Onegai, I'll be careful!"

      _(Princess)_

"Iie, Hime, I've told you so many times now that you're not allowed to go out in public like that! You're too—"

"Too fragile?" Mimi sighed and looked out the window for the rest of the ride, surrounded by lectures and freaky guards that surround her all day. 

Back at the huge screaming mob of teenagers, the reporter had already gained his peskiness back and is now moving about the doors that were again about to open for yet another music sensation.

"…taken the music world by storm and—here they are!!" he exclaimed when the doors blew open again and out came only two bodyguards this time that actually gave the band a bit of space. The reporter quickly ran up, surprised not to be stopped by one of the men.

"Sumimasen, may we please have a word with you three?" he asked the group; Cerulean Passion.

The manager of Cerulean Passion, Jyou Kido, nodded and grinned at the camera, pulling the three members closer to him and urging them to speak. A boy, about the age of seventeen and had fluffy brown cotton ball hair and matching hazel eyes, smiled.

"Hai, what's on your mind?" he asked the reporter.

"Taichi Yagami, rumor has it that your next album shall be coming out very soon—can you give us all a preview of what's in store?" the reporter asked.

"Eh," Taichi hesitated. "Well, doubt I really can do, you'll all just have to wait till it comes out this winter!" he quickly pulled his other two members of the band and grinned at the camera. "But you can bet it'll be the hit of the year with my tomodachis(?) here!" he said as the two people nudged away from him.

One of them, was another boy, with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes that twinkled against the light of the camera lights. He dusted his arm off and just chuckled at his friends' remark. The other person—was a girl, a girl with short red hair and cinnamon red eyes. Sora Takenouchi was her name and she was staring admiringly at the blonde while at the same time, trying to avoid his making eye contact when out of the blue, the reporter lunged a question at her.

"Sora," he said enthusiastically, "is the rumor about you and Yamato Ishida true?"

Sora blushed and she met the blonde's gaze, she laughed nervously, "Er, depends on the rumor."

"Oiy, I never heard of a rumor," Taichi whined. "What are we talking about here? This isn't fair, I wanna know too!"

Sora grinned and laughed more as she playfully ribbed Taichi to make him stop, "Sumimasen, Taichi's been a bit grouchy this morning."

"Me, grouchy?" Taichi remarked immaturely. "How mean." Yamato and Sora laughed so hard that Taichi ended up cracking too. 

The reporter smiled at the camera, "Well, these three sure seem content with one another. A perfect trio!"

"Uh, gomen but these three have a busy schedule today so I'm afraid we can't answer anymore questions," Jyou grinned and ushered the three off inside their own limo.

"Man, was he persistent," Yamato remarked as he snuck onto his corner by the window and gazed out as the car began to move. "Hey, what's these rumors he's talking about?"

Sora blushed yet again. Taichi, who was sitting beside his best bro grunted, "Really, spreading such gossips!" he crossed his arms. "Who'd be so baka to start them anyway?"

"They're called _PR_," Jyou retorted and crossed his arms too. "And by starting those, I think It's done well for the groups' Public Representation. Jealous, Taichi?" he chuckled and patted the boys' head.

Taichi blushed and glared at him, "Cut it out, Jyou!"  

"Yeah, sure, just as long as it doesn't get too personal or stupid I'm fine with it," he mumbled and tossed a glance at Sora and gave her a slight brotherly poke with his foot. "You are too, right, Sora-chan?" he asked.

"Hai!" Sora gleefully replied. "I mean, as long as you are."

Jyou exclaimed, "Sugoi! Now to really make the fans think something you're gonna have to give Sora something like—your glove there!"

"No way, man," Yamato snapped and held onto his gloved hand. "This is my good luck charm, I can't race without it! Get something else!" 

"Okay, okay, we won't take your glove away," Jyou assured. "Now that we have that all settled," Jyou clasped his hands, "Now, this weekend's agenda is—"

Taichi cut in, "Whoa, wait a second here, I already have plans. Don't you remember? My younger sister's coming down for this weekend, she's taking us all to Keith's new night club I can't miss the only time I'll get to spend with my sister!" 

"Hikari's coming down?" Sora asked.

How was that for a start? o_o There IS going to be love triangles between ALL of them so there is much more in store ^_- So review or no second chapter~!


	2. Hikari Comes To Play

Thanks for the reviews~! ^___^ **READ 'TIME OF OUR LIVES' BY ME!** Hai, I am going to kept advertising that -_o Until you guys start reading it~! 

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Tachikawa, but I'm afraid we did all we could but we were just, too late."_

_"No you didn't do everything you could, if you did she'll still…!! She'll still be," Mimi watched her father's crying head collapse onto his hands and onto the doctor's shoulder, mumbling a bunch of words Mimi could not understand yet._

_"Papa?" she asked, the innocence of a four-year-old dripping off every word. At her eyes, she seemed so tiny compared to the adults around her; the doctor, her father, and her mother who was sleeping on a white, fluffy bed. Mimi batted her hazel eyes and sauntered over beside her mother, she picked her head as high as it could go and peeped her eyes onto her sleeping beauty mom. _

_"Momma, wake up, momma," she ushered. "you hafta take me to my bicycle race at school. Momma?" she poked her._

_"Mimi, hime," her dad bent down to her face. She saw the tears streaming down his face as he choked out the words. "Mommy is—she can't take you to school today, any day."_

_"But it's my race I hafta go," Mimi argued. Her father knew there was no other way in telling his precious treasure, lawyer-to-be seeing how she's not going to stop arguing till she gets the answer she wants. "Papa?" Her father burst into another silent weeping as the doctor laid a hand on his shoulder. They talked for a while._

_"She will always be with us," the doctor said calmly while a nurse came in. Mimi watched as she took the blanket of her mom and draped it over her head. _

_"She can't breathe!" Mimi exclaimed and surprised everyone. "No, momma's sleeping don't—" she was stopped when her dad put a firm hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Mimi still didn't get the point, or at least, didn't want to._

_"Your mother is still with us, Mimi," her dad said thinking Mimi knew._

_"Where is she then?" Mimi asked in horror of everyone's actions. "Momma, where's momma?" she suddenly stormed running out of the room and didn't stop there either. She kept on running around, screaming her mother's name. _

_"Momma! Where is she?!" she frantically asked as tears began streaming down her face. She could hear her dad and other hospital medicals calling to her as she kept darting around._

_"Mimi! Mimi, stop!" her dad yelled. "Mimi!!"_

"Mimi? Hime, are you alright?" 

Mimi snapped her head up and glanced around her, she was still in the limo. Mimi let out a small sigh and laid a hand on her forehead, sweat trickling down her temples and down to her cheeks, a slight frown wounded across her face from the past thinking.

"Mimi?" 

Mimi slightly turned her head to face the open car-door and her father's head poking in. "Hai, Otou-san?" 

"Daijibou?" he asked. "You look pale there, is something wrong?" Mimi quickly shook her head with a smile.

"Okay," he replied and held out his hand. "C'mon. I have to stop at the agency this morning to talk to some guys about your coming album. You can just wait around inside the lobby, k?"

"But papa I—"

"Francis, Matthew! Watch over her," her dad commanded, waving at his daughter before running inside the huge building.

"Well, Miss Mimi?" Almighty Matthew smiled and held a hand towards the building. "Shall we escort you in?"

Mimi sighed and stepped out, "This, isn't, fair," she silently whined and stepped out, grumpily marching into the doors followed by her guards. 

"I'm inspecting Miss Tachikawa is feelings a tad bit upset," Almighty Matthew whispered loudly behind her.

"I think it is that time of the month," Gigantic Francis replied back. Mimi grunted out a laugh as they walked in.

"Oh, quit it you guys," she said walking around the lobby. She plopped herself down on the waiting room chair just outside of where her dad was. Letting out a sigh she crossed her legs as the two guards stood firm beside her. "Do you guys always have to stand so close?"

"You'll never know, Miss Mimi, there could be trifles aiming for you any moment," Francis replied. "So tell us, Miss Mimi, what is troubling you?"

"Hikari just came in this morning, I was suppose to be there the moment she stepped off the plane and," she sighed and tossed a look to the room her father was, "I'm stuck in bores-ville all day. Otou-san is being so unfair! Not like I'll get killed going with Hikari, I mean, practically all the people there are famous and…and…" she slightly picked her head up, catching a particular poster on the bulletin board. 

"Miss Mimi?"

Mimi was standing up now and walking towards the blue parchment she had kept her eyes on. "No way…" she muttered as a smile spread across her face and she slightly picked the paper up. 

"Mimi?"

"Huh?" Mimi quickly snatched and stuffed the paper in her jeans and grinned to Francis and Matthew. "Oh, it's nothing. Thought it said there was a sale, at the mall! Ano…I gotta go to the bathroom," she hastily excused herself and walked rather fast into the bathroom where she locked herself in a stall.

_*Flight 169 from New York has now arrived at Gate 3*_

"Gate 3's over there, guys, c'mon she's just landed!" Taichi called and was about to head out from their car in the parking lot when an arm grabbed his neck. "Yow! What?"

"Baka," Sora lectured as she stepped out. "If we go in the fans'll go crazy and maul us over. If you checked Hikari's letter it said that she'll be coming at a _different_ _private_ plane, meaning…that way." She pointed down a flight of stairs that led down the airport lanes.

Yamato came out chuckling, he waved his hand at the driver, "We'll be fine from here, go on back and tell Jyou. Ja," and with that the limo drove away and Yamato turned to his best friends. "Well? What are we waiting for? Taichi, you do remember at least what your sister looks like, ne?"   _(Stupid sarcastic question x.o)_

Taichi grinned sheepishly, "Depends," Yamato and Sora let out a small laugh before heading down the stairs. If they were to look up, they would've caught the shy crimson shades that were on Taichi's cheeks, and—they were not because of his mistake. 

"Taichi!" Hikari Yagami dropped her bags down and threw her arms around her brother's neck. "I missed you so much! Ha-ha!"

Taichi almost fell back, "I see," he chuckled as she let go. "How was New York?"

"The best, Oniichan!" Hikari exaggerated as Taichi went to pick her bags up. "The photo shoots were a huge bore and all but the malls and everything else was sugoi!" she gasped. "Sora! Yamato!" leaving an amused Taichi behind she quickly ran to Yamato and Sora and engulfed them in a huge bear-hug. "Omigosh, how are you guys!?"

"H-hey, Hikari," Sora slightly giggled out the words. "See you're in a good mood."

"Hai," Hikari smiled as Yamato put an arm around her shoulder. 

"How's my almost little sister doing? Hear you're sneaking us into Keith's club tonight, I knew you were good for something," he said jokingly.

"I'm 13 and not so small anymore," Hikari beamed proudly. "At least _I _can get in…well, sort of. That's where you guys get in, Keith won't let me in there unless I have you guys with me since I might 'get attacked or something'. Weird."

"Hey, help here!!" Taichi whined, eagle-armed with Hikari's bags.

"Eh, gomen, Taichi-kun," Hikari laughed with the others.

After they got Hikari's hundred luggage, they walked outside the parking lot of the Odaiba Airport and on their way to Hikari's luxury suite—their parents' house. After a while of standing by the sidewalk, Taichi lost his patience and began his whining.

"Where is he?" he turned to Sora. "And what's with that, sending the limo back now we don't have a ride and the club opens in—7 hours, heh."

"Relax, Taichi," Sora smiled with a sigh. "Yamato's just getting his car from Izzy's place. He should be here any minute. Hikari, daijibou?"

"Huh," Hikari replied and turned from the road. She had on an upsetting look, "Gomen ne, it's just that…my friend was suppose to be here today, I barely ever get to see her and now I probably won't for the time I'm here. She loves New York and would've gone with me if her dad wasn't so paranoid that the plane might crash and burn…and now he won't let her come to the club with us."

"Who are you talking about? Miyako?" Sora asked just when Yamato pulled up with his silver-chrome convertible, the hood down Yamato hopped out and he and Taichi began hauling things into the trunk.

"Iie, I see Miyako almost everyday. This girl's a real famous, not to mention, sugoi singer! Maybe you've heard of her," Hikari replied as she and Sora got in the backseats.

Yamato closed the trunk, "What about Miyako?" he asked.

Taichi hopped in beside the drivers' seat, "What girl?" he asked, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks when Yamato got in beside him and turned the engine on. 

Hikari smiled sweetly, the wind whirling her hair in directions, "My friend. She's in the music business too and she's really famous and totally cool, she just received this award thing a few days ago like—"

"The one we got," Yamato finished to everyone's amusement. He knew who she was talking about now, for he had had his eyes on her for quite a while now though never got the chance to meet her.

"You know Mimi?" Hikari asked.

Sora cut in, "Mimi Tachikawa? _That_ girl? How did you meet her, that manager of hers never lets her out of his sight!"  

"That would be her dad, Sora-chan," Hikari let out a tiny laugh. "Hai, I know he's a bit uptight but he's still pretty nice. Make a turn over there."

Yamato turned the wheel, "So, do we get to meet this Mimi tonight?"

"I was hoping tonight but, I guess she can't go," Hikari sadly replied.                      

"Mimi! Princess, are you alright in there?" Mimi's dad knocked on the bathroom door. "How long has she been in there?"

"About an hour now, sir," Matthew replied. 

"Mimi?" her dad asked again.

"Hai?" The three men turned in surprise to find Mimi standing behind them. Mimi blinked, "Nani?"

"Weren't you—you were just in, the bathroom?" Matthew stuttered.

"Oh!" Mimi grinned and smacked her head. "Well, actually…I was but I've been er, wandering around the building the rest of the time." _Great, now a whole other hour of lectures,_ Mimi thought.

Her father's face grew red, "Mimi, what were you thinking you could've hurt! Are you? Maybe you should lie down and—How could you two let her out of your sight like that?" he said and smacked the two men.

"Papa, no, no I'm fine," Mimi assured. "Gomen ne, I should've told them where I was going. I won't do it again, promise."

Her dad eyed her sincere expression before shaking his head, "Oh, what am I going to do with you, Mimi…c'mon, let's get outta here."

Mimi nodded and willfully followed her father and stuck between Almighty Matthew and Gigantic Francis. As they passed the lobby, Mimi wore a huge smile on her face and sneakily took out a wad of blue paper out of her pocket and dropped it into the garbage can without anyone noticing.  

What was it that Mimi saw? What surprises lie ahead for when the four arrive at the club? Give me 5 reviews and find out~! ^__^


	3. Cat's Outta The Bag!

--**Tough Love**--

-~-

Wow ^_^ I never expect this much reviews in such short time. Arigatou n.n And please, can you guys check out my newest story, "Make Your Own Fairy Tale!" It's a Michi/Mimato/Sorato/Taiora/Jyoumi and other love triangles ^_^ Onegai.

Aw~! The Digimon final episode was so kawaii *_* Ryo called Ruki 'pumpkin'! *hides from Rukato and Rukee fans* o_o; 

-~-

"Mimi, princess there's a phone call for you!" called Mimi's dad from downstairs of the luxurious and comfortable house.

   _(Hai, I just wanted her to have glasses o_o)_

Mimi sighed and slid her glasses off from beside the dim lighting, "Okay, thank you," she called back from her room. She picked up her pink phone, sitting by her desk filled with paperwork, she smiled and gingerly answered the phone, "Hello? This is Mimi."

"Mimi-san!" Hikari exclaimed from the other line. "I missed you today!"

Mimi's eyes widened, "Hikari-chan! Ack, is it really you?"

"Of course it is," Hikari giggled. "I just flew in this afternoon."

Mimi smacked her head, "Oh, gomen ne Hikari, I know you wanted me to pick you up but you know how Otou-san is," she sighed and joined Hikari by saying the last words, "It's too dangerous and you might get hurt."

Hikari sighed, "Don't worry, Mimi, I expected your dad to be like that so I had my brother and his friends pick me up instead."

"I didn't know you had a brother," Mimi said in amusement.

"He's Taichi Yagami, from Cerulean Passion!" Hikari replied. "His friends are Yamato Ishida and Sora Takenouchi. They picked me up so you don't have to worry, I was just hoping that you can come to the club with us tonight, Onegai?"

Mimi bit her lip with anxiety, _her brother's Taichi Yagami…I've seen him, and Yamato and Sora of Cerulean Passion…_"Gomen ne, Hikari…I've tried but, I don't think I'll be able to go anywhere. And I have tons of studying to do, my home-schooling hasn't exactly ended yet for another week so I just don't think it's a good idea anymore."

"Oh," Hikari said. "That really sucks you're missing your first year for High School and taking home-schooling instead, you'd love hanging out with my brother and the others…"

Mimi frowned, "Hikari, I'm so sorry. You are my best and only tomodachi! I would do anything so we can hang out together but, you know…"

"Don't worry about it, Mimi-chan," assured Hikari. "I just wanted to see you while I'm here—hey! Maybe you can drop by after my photo shoot on Sunday, then maybe you can drive us to lunch being how you're officially sixteen in two weeks!!" she giggled.

Mimi's face lit up, "Well, it'll take some time convincing my dad to let me use my _learners' permit,_" she giggled, "but I'll see if Will can take us with the limo. But, I'm so there!!" she exclaimed.

Hikari gleamed and gently put her phone down to its place. She smiled and turned back to scan her bedroom, her parents sure always kept it neat for her. Hikari happily skipped in front of her mirror and examined herself, she didn't think she looked half bad in her plaid skirt and flowing shite shirt. 

"Kari, I'm coming in," Taichi announced and poked his head from the door. "Kawaii. You sure you have to come along?" he asked jokingly and grinned when Hikari threw a stuffed bear at him. "Just wondering…Oiy, is Mimi Tachikawa coming?"

"For the ten thousandth time you've asked," Hikari sighed with a frown, "she can't…"

Taichi couldn't help but smile, "Aw, that's too bad, sis. I guess you can't fix her and Yamato-kun up like you've wanted…what a shame but I don't think they'll really hit it off considering how they're complete opposites," he quietly smirked and patted her head. "And I don't think Yamato would appreciate you butting into his love life either."

His hand still laying on her head, Hikari glanced up, "I'm not that all upset, I am going to see her this Monday and she's not all that different from Yamato if you get to know her. Onii-chan, why is it you don't like Mimi so much and you don't even know her?"

Taichi opened his mouth when a car's horn replaced his words, he looked back, "Sora and Yamato are here," he said and looked at Hikari, turning his back halfway to her. "Hop on."

"A piggy-back ride?" Hikari giggled while Taichi nodded dumbly. "But, Onii-chan, you might hurt your back," she burst into hysteric laughter.

"Ha, ha," Taichi swiftly grabbed her waist and held her upside-down. "C'mon, you know how they hate waiting!" he chuckled as Hikari giggled her reddening face off. _(Weird sibling moment…)_

"Hikari-chan!" Mimi exclaimed as she waved her hand.

"Mimi!" Hikari gleamed and stepped off her little stage and ran past the cameras to greet her friend. "Ha, it's really you! I haven't seen you for almost two months now!"

Mimi let go, "You sure look the same, I'm still your big sister, aren't I? I'd hate to be an only sibling."

"Of course, Mimi-chan!" Hikari laughed. "C'mon, I just have to get changed and we can go—are you driving?" she asked in anticipation. 

Sticking her tongue out as they walked out of the building, Mimi replied, "Limo for us today. I doubt papa would even let me touch a car on my own even if I'm sixteen."

"Didn't you used to go on all these car and motor races?" Hikari asked.

"Hai, but that was all before…my mom passed away," she softly said. Hikari frowned but Mimi spoke again before she said anything. "You don't have to say sorry, you didn't mean to…Now, c'mon! I'm hungry and I could hear my French fries calling for me!" she said and dragged Hikari towards the car.

"So tell me, what are you planning to do after your home-schooling's over?" Hikari asked.

The girls were both sitting outside a quaint restaurant and were enjoying the pleasant summer breeze under the trees. Mimi 'interestingly' stirred the straw in her glass and aimlessly stared at her soda, a devilish smile spreading across her lips.

"Oh I have only one thing I'm planning to do and I'll see where it takes me then," she smiled and replied.

Hikari arched a brow, "Really? What is it?"

Sticking her tongue out Mimi gave a small laugh, "It's a surprise everyone's just going to have to wait for. But I guarantee you it's going to blow you all away—especially papa, oh," she sighed. "_Especially_ him…what about you, Hikari?" 

"My brother and the rest of Cerulean Passion entered this whole fundraising contest that the record companies are holding together, it takes place next week. I know I'm leaving tomorrow for a long shoot but my manager's giving me a break and letting me check it out for a while," she replied. "After that I have a cover to plan and then the rest of the summer is mine!"

"Sugoi!" Mimi exclaimed and crossed her hands together. "Fundraising contest? I never heard of the companies doing that. Wonder why Otou-san didn't tell me…"

Hikari grinned nervously, "Well, I guess he either forgot or didn't want you in it considering that it's a motorcycle speed race—" Hikari's eyes widened when Mimi squirted her soda out of her mouth and began coughing. "Mimi, Mimi are you okay?!" she asked when a waiter rushed towards them. "Oh no, I think she's choking!"

"No!" Mimi snapped then smiled weirdly. "Ah, I'm fine, I'm fine, just—a bug or something in my soda! Heh, no need to worry." She assured and sent the waiter away before sitting back down. "Ano, what about this fundraiser, again?"

"YOU ENTERED IN THIS?!" Mr. Tachikawa yelled at the top of his lungs the moment Mimi got home. "YOU SIGNED UP FOR THIS KIND OF DANGER?!"

Mimi sighed and sat down on the couch for she knew this is going to take the whole night just to calm down her father.

-~-

What did you think the blue was of paper was? ^_^ The sign up sheet! Now what'll happen that's Mimi's signed up? Find out on Chapter 4~!


	4. Twas the Night Before

_-Tough Love-_

-Tachikawa IVIimi

-**Missing Chapter! Read please. **I completely forgot to post the chapter of when they went to the club and what Mimi is doing then! Gomen nasai! So, here it is!-

"Wai! This is awesome!" Sora exclaimed as Yamato's car pulled right in front of the club. 

It was bright yet some ways dark. Neon lights flashing here and there, music booming from inside and through the open doors where the bouncers stood on guard, people laughing and having fun—it was magical to the crew. 

"This place sure lives up to its reputation, huh?" Yamato slightly whistled as a bellboy drove his car away. "Remember, guys, this isn't just a dance club it's a grand restaurant opening and none of us are even to the brink of eighteen." The others nodded. Standing to admire the whole view, the four in awe began walking in. Coming upon a hallway of red carpets, Hikari was too impatient and ran ahead of everyone and to the main dance room.

Taichi waved his hand, "Hi-kari! Bah, children," he sighed and shook his head. Sora walked in pace beside Yamato.

"So, Yamato, feel like dancing tonight?" she rubbed her arm and smiled sheepishly.

Yamato arched a brow and shrugged, "Eh, Iono. To be honest, I was actually just hoping to finally meet that Tachikawa chick."

"Really?" both Sora and Taichi said in surprised tones. They finally reached where people were dancing and having the time of their lives, Hikari already prancing around the dance floor with Keith's nephew who, was in the same age as her. The three waved to them and sauntered around to the bar where they settled down. 

"This place is off the hook!" Taichi yelled at the top of his lungs then turned his head to the other two. "C'mon guys, let's go dance! Yama-kun!" _(If you didn't know already, Taichi likes Yamato, so does Sora, no hints showing if Yamato likes any of them…yet??)_

Sora grunted and stood up, "Oh sure, ask Yamato to dance! Taichi, sometimes you make it seem like you're a yaoi-freak, hanging around Yamato so much—"__

"Yaoi?! Me?" Taichi surmised and stood in front of her. Crossing his arms, Yamato sighed and glanced around the lighting place…_I wonder if she's always this lonely, not being around people so much. _Yamato sighed and clenched his left fist, _this is so boring, I can't wait till next Monday…_he glanced up to find Sora and Taichi still bickering.

Taichi crossed his arms, "Stop being so critical, _Sora_, I swear you can be so rude."

Sora threw her arms, "Me, rude? Taichi, why are you always so bossy?"

"You guys are really making it a habit to argue all the time, aren't you," Yamato remarked innocently and stood grinning in influence. "C'mon. All this place needs is a dose of Cerulean Passion to liven things up!" he cheered as Taichi high-fived him _(o.o;) _

"I completely agree, Yamato-kun," Sora smiled, a crimson shade above her cheeks as she entwined her arm with Yamato's and led him down the stairs. 

"Hey! Wait up, guys! Yamato!" Taichi whined as he stumbled down after them. 

After a long while of dancing and laughing, Yamato finally got tired out and excused himself from Taichi and Sora who, remained having the time of their lives. Yamato sidled among the people and finally found himself at a bar, _what am I suppose to drink when I'm only seventeen? _Yamato profoundly pondered to himself as he sat down.

_Knock, Knock!_

Mimi glanced up from her bed as the door opened revealing her dad. She flashed him a warm greeting and slightly shoved away her school books and sat up, seeing her dad was carrying a blue bowl filled with ice cream.

"Wai, cookies and cream! That's for me, right?" she asked, acting like a happy five year old.

Her dad chuckled, "Seeing how you've been so good lately, I thought I'd bring up some late-night snack for you. Still studying, I see," he sniffed.

Mimi blinked, "Otou-san? Ano?"

"You're growing up so fast, you're going to be sixteen in less than two weeks! Oh that makes me feel so old," her dad cried. "Next thing you know you're going to college and then getting married and by the time you know it you're crying at your children's graduation!"

Letting the spoon drop into the bowl, Mimi gritted her teeth to a tiny smile, "Ee…right, Otou-san…Umm, about my schooling. I was wondering that, maybe it's okay for me now to go to a normal High School, my old friends are there and, I just haven't seen them in so long—" her dad, stroked his chin and seemed to not have heard her when he cut in. 

"Oh that's right, I have to phone your tutor to cancel the remaining of your schooling, you do have a huge album coming out soon and we wouldn't want your performance to suffer…then I also don't want your grades to suffer either but, maybe we can squeeze in a few lessons here and then but that might be too much for my princess so, maybe just one more class and we'll call it—"

"_Papa!!_" Mimi cried and surprised her father to a halt. Her fists clenched too tight that her nails were digging into her hands, Mimi paced her breathing to calm herself down for she had never lost her temper like this before, never. 

Mr. Tachikawa laid a hand on her shoulder, "Mimi? Are, are you okay, what is it? Mimi…? Please talk you're scaring me."

Her head still lowered, tears killing her eyes, Mimi cleared her throat and replied, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't, mean to yell at you, papa…I'm just, tired, that's all."

Her dad watched her as she idly walked to her bed and laid her books down onto the floor, "Well, uh…if you want more ice cream, or about your schooling and album—"

"If you don't mind," Mimi said and put her blanket back, beginning to settle onto bed, "I'm tired and would really like to get some sleep now."

"Well, okay, Mimi," he replied lowly. "Eh, that's my girl…always being the early bird to, get the early," he slowly picked up the bowl as Mimi laid quietly on her bed. He walked towards her door, and turned off the lights.

Opening her eyes to the dark, Mimi cuddled her blanket closer and above her head, _Momma…I didn't mean to yell at Papa, I didn't…_and with that, she cried herself to sleep.

"Mr. Ishida, can we get a picture of you with Mr. Kanoi?!" a journalist called to Yamato from the other end of the bar. Sighing, Yamato slid off his seat, being a bit annoyed that when he finally got off the dance floor he thought he wouldn't be bothered by the paparazzi who were swarming this celebrity-filled building.

Slipping his hands into his jeans, he nodded and smiled at the young man waiting for him, "Keith, how's it going? I knew you were hiding from me somewhere in here."

Keith, raven-haired and blue-eyed, tossed him a mocking grin. He wrapped a friendly arm around Yamato's neck and laughed, "Yamato, my boy! Don't tell me you're still made about that little, teeny, tiny, incident with that chick?"

"Oh! You mean you getting me stuck with Jun for a whole day? Of course not!" Yamato chuckled as camera lights flashed around them. "Hey, thanks for inviting us here, you've really outdone yourself with this place."

Keith gloated with pride as the cameras finally left them alone, both seating themselves upon a small table where not much noise and people could reach them. Keith was twenty years old, about three years older than Yamato and who's career is blossoming faster and bigger.

"So, what are you up to now, my young friend?" he asked, tinkering with his straw like he were ten. "I hear you, Taichi, and Sora-chan have entered yourselves in a company fundraiser. I myself wanted to race in that but I have a tour coming up. Hn, I bet you're sure to win that, Yamato, or at least Sora or Taichi, you're all so skilled at motorcycles—for a young, teenage band," he chuckled then looked up. "Yamato?"

His ocean-like eyes getting deeper by the second, Yamato aimlessly tapped his finger on the table paying no heed to Keith. Getting annoyed by his ignorance, Keith flicked a tiny olive on Yamato's forehead and laughed. 

"Alright, I get," Yamato exclaimed and rubbed his temple. "Gomen nasai, I was just—I got caught up about something."

"Who is she?" Keith said mockingly.

Yamato slightly laughed, "What makes you think it's a she? Or a someone for that matter."

"That whole ignoring me thing was my first clue, second is that twinkle you have in your eyes now," Keith grinned. "It's Sora, isn't it? So, those rumors were true?"

Before Yamato could answer Taichi and Sora came dancing in. Laughing and smiling, Taichi twirled Sora around and exclaimed to Keith and Yamato. 

"Hey, are you guys gonna be sitting here all night? Yamato, this isn't like you to sit out the whole night!" he said.

Yamato felt Keith pat his shoulder and chuckle, "Oh, just giving Yamato here a few tips about _love_, hehe."

"_Love_?" Sora and Taichi exchanged looks again and quickly let go of each other, "Yama-kun, I didn't know—you were going out with someone…" Sora slightly whispered when Taichi cut in.

"Who is she?! How come you never told me, Yama-kun!" Taichi cried and whimpered. "I was suppose to be your best bro here!"

"I'm not going out with anyone and nothing's going on about my love life!" Yamato groaned and shook his head. "I don't know where you guys are getting this idea but I'm not going out with any girl! Oiy vey…" he sighed and slumped down.

Taichi heaved a huge sigh, "Well, that's good. Now, let's dance!" he said and grabbed everyone along with him onto the dance floor. "Eh, Yamato, don't you wanna take that riding glove off? It's not really something you'd want to wear while dancing." Taichi suggested.

"Don't worry about my hand and worry about how weird you look," Yamato said and began laughing, Sora and Keith joining him as they watched Taichi do his dance in the most weirdest way. 

-~-

^_^ Okay, some parts might've been weird and fast and such but I'm in a hurry. Gomen, I can do better. 


	5. Sight for Sore Eyes

-Thanks for the reviews! ^_^-

Sora examined herself in front of the mirror in their huge motor trailer. Strapping on her boots she grabbed her gloves from the compartment and strode towards the back hatch and opened it up so she could haul her motorcycle out. _Wow, _she watched bemused as she caught sight of the huge crowd that had shown up for the fundraiser, she spotted her team/band members not too far and, hopping off the van she quickly ran towards them.

"Is he any good?" Yamato glanced up from filling in his sign up sheet and watched Taichi conversing with another competitor who, was also part of a rather well-known band like theirs. A rumor, nothing but pure gossip was suddenly spreading all over the competition grounds that a famous singer had signed up right before the tournament. No one knew anything of this mysterious rider but rumor was that he was indeed very good at motor cross.

"That's what people have been saying, but I don't think he'd be any match for my team and me," the dark-headed teenager replied. Taichi grunted and laid a hand on Yamato's shoulder. 

"Yeah right, your band may be fairly good at singing but my team will blow the shi—" before Taichi was finished Sora came in and intruded.

"Don't start making any bets again without even thinking of your chances, Taichi," she warned and crossed her arms, Yamato cleared his throat and the three slowly went back to their sign-up sheets. Sora narrowed her eyes at them and grabbed her own sheet. "So, what were you going to make a bet on?"

Taichi exploded in excitement, "You wouldn't believe how much we could win! Okay, there's this rumor that this top speed rider—who's also some famous singer just signed up like, a few days before the tournament and he made such an impression that the board committee just had to accept him!" he took a deep breath. "And Jack here thinks he can whip him in the race, and us."

"Can't blame it if it's true," the one called Jack, said and received a blow from Sora. He chuckled, "Ooo, feisty there, aren't we? So are you guys putting money in the pot or not?"

"Not/Yes!" the two different answers came from the three. Jack arched a brow as they all looked at each other. "What do you mean no/yes?"

Yamato sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Uhm, I think I'll go hand this in now and let you two figure this out," he shook his head and walked away from the tent, hearing the faint hollers of Sora and Taichi. He strode along the dirt roads trying to look for the sign-up booth _(Uhm, think of that movie Motor Cross scenes o_o). _

"Ah," he breathed and looked around at all the busy people, tough-looking riders her recognized. "How I missed being here, been too long."

"Yamato!" called a voice from his side. Yamato let out a slight groan when he saw that it was only their manager, Jyou—_what does he want now, _Yamato put on a small smile and waved his hand as Jyou came jogging towards him, wearing his eccentric business suit and unsuitable leather shoes. Jyou came up to Yamato with full hopes. "So, I believe you've already heard the rumor. Competition, ne?"

Yamato chuckled, "Let's hope so, the only way we can be the best is by competing with the best—ahem," he quickly cupped a hand to his mouth as Yamato started coughing hoarsely. Jyou furrowed his brows and laid a hand on his back.

"Yamato, Yamato, are you alright?" he asked and Yamato slowly stopped and shook his hand at Jyou.

"I'm fine, something in my throat, that's all," he said and saw Sora coming over to them. "I'll see you later, Jyou, I gotta do some stuff," Jyou tapped his forehead with his pencil and walked away just as his phone rang. Yamato coughed once more and turned towards the approaching girl, noticing the excited look on her face.

"He's here!! He just pulled up by the entrance and everyone's going over there to see who he is," she exclaimed and grabbed Yamato's hand and dragged him to the opposite direction. "C'mon, run faster!"

Yamato clutched the papers in his hand, "Nani—what in the world are you talking about and who's here?! Ow, Sora, slow down, will you," Sora smiled and slowly let her running die down as her and Yamato found the slightly huge crowd forming randomly around the incoming car. Yamato whistled at the crowd he was getting.

"Yamato, Sora! Over here!" Taichi waved his hand over to their trailer which wasn't that far from the scene. The three stood up onto the tables and watched in anticipation.

Smirking, Taichi commented, "He sure is getting a welcome, hey, did I tell you? _Yours truly _is racing against Mr. Popular on the first round off."

Sora and Yamato's eyes widened, "Are you serious?!" Sora exclaimed and prepared to rant onto Taichi, "Taichi, a lot is going to depend onto you cause of this! Oh no, please don't tell me you made bets without our concern again," she sighed and rolled her eyes. Yamato quickly cut in before Taichi could respond, grabbing Taichi in a headlock and knuckling his head.

"Alright, now we can show him that Cerulean Passion's running the show here!" he exclaimed and both guys laughed their heads off, boasting and knowing it. Yamato, catching Sora's upset look at them quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulder which surprised her to a blush and Taichi to a pout.

"Oh, gomen ne, Sora-chan, you gotta learn how to loosen up with us," Yamato grinned and lightly kissed her forehead. _(Yes! Yamato does like her _a bit_, it's revealed!!) _

Sora bit her lip when something else caught her eye, "Hey, the door's opening," she pointed. Cerulean Passion arched their brows all anxious. The door opened and out stepped—two heavy men in black stomped out and caused the people to take a step back, again their hopes rose but went down when just the manager of the boy stepped off. 

"What's he doing here," the trio looked to the source beside them and saw Jyou standing there, a rather disturbed and shock look on his face.

"Jyou, you know that guy?"

Jyou never nodded but gritted his teeth, "Hai, I know him…unfortunately, but I just don't see what he's doing here. And bringing her with him."

"_Her_?" the three repeated and looked back when a roar of reporters hustled closer to the open door when a girl suddenly stepped out. Their jaws dropped, they couldn't talk, they couldn't move but stare at her as she quietly stepped down. The crowd gasped.

Taichi laid an arm on Yamato's shoulder, "Mimi Tachikawa…Wow, she sure is the last person you'd ever see here," he watched her with a mesmerized eye—and felt himself smiling, _can't say I'm _too_ disappointed, though…_

"Pff!" Sora grunted angrily as everyone was swarming over the timid girl. "_She's _the rider we've been hearing about? Can you believe the show she's putting on?! I bet she can't even ride, what do you think Yamato?" 

Yamato's eyes stayed on her considering this was actually the first time he's ever seen her in person, stripped from those fashion line clothes and glamour and make-up. _She's beautiful, _he commented to himself, noticing the alarmed expression on her face as her two bodyguards made way for her through the crowd.

"Yamato! Are you two even listening?!" Sora hit his elbow, Taichi averted his eyes towards them. Slightly startled, Yamato grinned and crossed his arms.

"Uh, yeah, probably just a publicity stunt!…" Yamato forced a smirk as the crowd moved back when Francis and Matthew stomped pass Cerulean Passion. For a brief moment, Yamato could have sworn that Mimi heard what he said when she turned her head towards them. Towards him. 

For a split second her hazel eyes pointed at his, Yamato gulped and awkwardly felt his lips curl when Mimi smiled gently at him—but Matthew quickly blocked his view when he ushered Mimi to quickly step into her trailer to get away from the crowd. Mimi nodded obediently, casting a small apologetic look at Yamato before disappearing.

"Mr. Tachikawa! Is it true that your daughter is competing in this year's fundraiser?" the reporters exclaimed at Mimi's father.

"Your daughter shows no history of ever taking interest in this particular sport, any reason on why? Is she any good?" 

"Is it true Mimi Tachikawa went behind your back and signed up for this herself?" called another and Mr. Tachikawa raised his hand to halt them.

Rubbing his temples, Mr. Tachikawa sighed in aggravation, "No comment on any of those, Mimi is just here to compete in some good ol' fashioned racing, nothing more. She is fairly exhausted from the excitement so she would gladly appreciate it if no one bothers her for the time being. Arigatou," he said and quickly walked off to the sign-up booth, bumping Yamato and Taichi out of his way.

"Mou," Taichi narrowed his eyes. "Talk about grouchy, now I see why Hikari and her barely ever get to hang out with a grumpy old man like that!" 

"Alright, show's over, folks!! The first round-off shall begin in precisely half an hour!" a man dressed in the fundraiser's garments called all around and the crowd died down.

Yamato tapped his side, "I'm going to go hand my papers in, see you two later." He said and he quickly walked away after Mimi's Dad. 

Sora crossed her arms, "Whatever, I don't like that girl."

Pretending to read his papers, Yamato leaned in slightly to try and hear the conversation ahead of him.

"—wait for this to be over, poor girl," Mr. Tachikawa was saying to the guy at the booth. "This is going to cause her more stress…"

"Well, she did sign up for this on her own, did she not?" the man smiled and handed him some papers. "Anyway, I really hope Miss Tachikawa has fun in this."

Mr. Tachikawa muttered a thanks and turned, turning Yamato's greeting smile with a frown and shoved him to the side as he angrily stomped back to his daughter's trailer. Yamato scratched his cheek in a clueless manner.

Back in the trailer, Matthew hummed a melodic tune as he prepared a sweet cup of tea for Mimi who, after the excitement, he had made sit down against her will. As she was handed her cup, Mimi watched as Matthew took his position standing by the door.

Mimi gently blew on her cup, "You know, I'm not really tired at all, I'd really like to just go out and have a walk. I mean," she went to look out the window and smiled. "Look at all those people! And they're all around _my _age, too! I've, I've never felt so excited before."

"—You have strict orders from you father, Miss Mimi, why not just catch up on your reading until your father gets back?" Matthew rolled his eyes sarcastically when Mimi glared at him, grabbing a large book and burying her face in it to avoid him. Matthew checked his watch.

"Where is Francis, anyway?" Mimi asked and flipped through the pages. "Is he finding out when it's my turn to race?" she smiled widely beneath her book, the excitement seeping into her—the door opened and in stepped Mr. Tachikawa. "Otou-san! How'd it go with the reporters?"

Sighing, Mr. Tachikawa took his seat and waved off Mimi's question, "Matthew, please get me some aspirin—and double my usual four. Has Francis come back yet with Calica?"

"No, he hasn't," Mimi replied for him, standing up. "And who's this, Calica…? Papa—" again her questions were paid no heed when the door opened again and this time it was Francis who came in, but before Mimi could greet him another person—a girl—walked in. Mimi felt like she just took a huge blow.

"Ah, Calica, what took you so long, my dear?" Mr. Tachikawa raised his arms as the girl smiled. "I guess you already know Matthew and Francis, but I'd like you to meet my daughter, Mimi."

The girl, Calica, smiled and flicked her long hair back. Mimi still stood aghast, the girl looked so—awesome! She wore a black racing suit and dark sunglasses, and she looked the confidence that Mimi surely lacked, plus—the girl looked almost identical to Mimi herself! 

Mimi looked at the girl when she stretched out her arm to Mimi, "Hi there, I'm Calica."

-Ooo…Who is this mystery girl? O_o review!


	6. Crash'n'Burn

Sorry for the very huge cliffhangers x_x; Concerning this one, all questions about the girl Calica will be answered in this chapter. Again, gomen nasai.

"Ah…for a singer you ain't much of a talker, are you, sugar," drawing her hand back, Calica just smiled laughing softly at Mimi.

Mimi blinked in surprise, fidgeting and tucked up a strand of hair behind her ears, "Oh—I, uh." before she could fix the awkward first impression she's made her father had laid an arm around her shoulder and prodded her closer to Calica.

"This is Calica Wesley, Mimi," he said, hesitating. "Look, honey, there's really no easy way to say this but, Calica is going to be taking over your races. Now before you argue with me don't forget that you sneaked behind my back through this whole thing, and I've done my research on this and let me tell you motor crossing is too dangerous for a girl like you. Isn't that right, Calica?"

Calica winced a bit, but then nodded vigorously, "Well, motor cross does have its hazards but it's all part of the sport!" Her eyes darted to Mimi's father waving his finger in a side to side motion under his chin. "Ahem, but your father is right, it's better to just let a professional ride for ya, hun—"

"And it's not like you'll be the first, either," Mr. Tachikawa put in and then ushering Calica towards the door. "Now the first race is starting in a little bit, we better get you to your motorcycle and." As they walked out the door, Calica put back her glasses and was followed by Francis for cover. When the door closed leaving Matthew and Mimi once again, she heard the bell ring and the announcer calling for the riders of the first heat.

Looking over at Matthew, Mimi finally found her voice, "She's riding on _my_ bike!" she ran out the door and followed.

Gripping the handlebars and using the heels of his boot to buttress him, Taichi slowly led his bike down the ramp and onto the ground where he stopped and fixed the Velcro around his gloves. He spotted the other riders beginning to descend from their own trailers with their motorcycles and heading towards the tracks, but Taichi was searching for one particular rider amongst the crowd. He hadn't noticed Yamato walk up to him until the snapping fingers appeared in his vision.

"I'm going, I'm going," Taichi said and began to walk alongside Yamato, throwing him his helmet.

Yamato snickered, "_Focus_, Taichi, you're letting your mind wander too much."

"This coming from you," Taichi said with a lopsided smile. "Where did Sora go? She's not going to miss the first heat, isn't she?"

"She's bent up about that whole scenario with Mimi Tachikawa, I don't think she'll even want to watch her race. Now focus."

"Miss—Mimi!" Matthew hissed, jogging after the brunette trying so much as to not make a scene unlike Mimi. Tramping and trying to avoid the several fans approaching her for autographs, Mimi spotted her father and her twin looking over Mimi's bike. Grumbling Mimi ran over to them.

Clicking her tongue against her teeth, Calica slowly walked around to examine the motorcycle, "This is a recent model, isn't it? A speedster, none of my bikes have been _this_ carefully detailed."

"I hope that wouldn't make it harder for you to use," Mr. Tachikawa said. "A few calls and we could have your own bikes sent over here."

"If it's too hard a professional to ride my bike maybe she shouldn't ride at all," Mimi said before Calica could talk. Walking and taking claim of her motorcycle, Mimi stood there defiantly until she caught the looks her father and the rest were giving her.

"Mimi! What has gotten into you?" Her father frantically ushered both girls into the trailer before anyone could see them together.

"Hey, look at that," Yamato pointed to behind Taichi's shoulder. "Wasn't that…?"

"What are you looking at?" Taichi followed his gaze and seeing nothing worth pointing at. "Who's the one letting their mind wander now, huh?"

"But that was," Yamato hesitated, seeing as how Taichi ignored him and looked onto his motorcycle. "Maybe it was just my imagination."

Mimi's eyes shot daggers at Calica, that Southern belle with her phony accent had her arm propped against her hip as if she didn't even notice Mimi's envious glares. Mimi's attention was averted back to her father when he cleared his throat towards her way—boy, is she on a roll with her father. About to go on about her actions, Mimi was relieved when her father's phone rang and he was forced to go and step outside accompanied by Francis and Matthew.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" Calica turned to Mimi once they were gone.

Mimi's brows went up, "Oh, and you only took how long to figure this out?"

Calica smirked, crossing her arms, "Sugar, if you don't want any trouble then you'd best rid of that attitude."

Her cheeks flaring, Mimi felt a bit embarrassed for all her previous antics, "No, I don't really like you at all."

"Why?"

"Why?" Calica arched a brow at her, Mimi paused, unsure, "because, I." she uncurled her fist, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear before sitting down. And after a while, Calica went and sat next to her.

"You really love it out there, don't you?" Mimi nodded. Calica let out a muffled laugh, scratching around the back of her neck. "Well, sugar, I'm really sorry this is happenin' to you, wish I could so something but it's out of our hands, y'know?"

Mimi sighed and stood up to walk by her bike, "Hai." both girls looked up when the door opened and Mimi's Dad appeared.

"They are calling the racers to the line, Calica, you better get going," he said, gesticulating for Calica to get up. "Calica?"

Mimi giggled a bit, "I'm not Calica, Papa, I'm Mimi-" her eyes widened.

"Oh, gomen nasai, princess," he smiled and looked at Calica. "C'mon, Calica."

"Wait!" Mimi exclaimed, grabbing hold of Calica's wrist before she went out. "She'll be right there, Otou-san! Miss Calica just forgot her gloves back at the trailer!" Mr. Tachikawa nodded, closing the door. Mimi grinned and started unbuttoning her jeans. "Take your suit off, quick!"

Mouth agape, Calica watched the girl strip right there, "What on Earth are you doing?!"

"You know how you said you wished you could do something to help? Well, here it is. Please, Calica," Mimi said, throwing Calica her clothing and shoes. Calica stared at her in disbelief.

Sora's cheering was almost drowned out by the crowds', as the first heat was about to take place the starting line was filling up with revving engines and that eager riders waiting for that 30-second mark to appear. Looking to the crowd, Taichi spotted Yamato had already found Sora and both were enthusiastically rooting for their fellow band member.

"Oh yeah, I will win in the end," Taichi tightened his grip, his motorcycle making a slight back and forth motion.

"Well he sure is focusing," Sora remarked as they watched him, Yamato chuckled and patted her back before motioning over to her left where Keith waited. He had his own tent propped up, high on a podium for the three to get a better overview of the track. They settled down just as the announcer spoke.

"What a marvelous day for a race! Lots of competition and nascent stars, I see here, dozens of old and even new faces—take Tachikawa Mimi for example!"

Yamato could've sworn he heard Sora's grunting, he turned to face the line once again and immediately leaned forward when he saw another rider come up beside Taichi.

"It's her," he muttered, Keith and Sora followed and spotted the dark- suited brunette stepping onto her bike. He flashed a smile and watched her, "Well, this would certainly prove interesting, Taichi."

"So Taichi's got a slight fancy for the girl, am I right?" Keith looked around. Sora glanced at him and then at Yamato, a nervous look swept across her face.

The rider on the opposite side of Calica and Taichi inched away when the immense Matthew came by, whispering something in the girl's ear that Taichi couldn't make out as it was drowned in the engine clamors. When he left Taichi finally found himself face to face with Mimi, finally. _Now I actually regret saying those awful things about her_, Taichi thought.

"Miss Tachikawa," he cleared his throat, failing to catch her attention as to how fixed her eyes were to the track, only the track. "Ahh....Mimi?"

"Huh," her black helmet had turned to face him and yet her eyes were still blocked by dark sunglasses, though her friendly smile was enough of a greeting for him.

Mimi smiled inwardly, looking around at her new yet somewhat familiar environment, _what a rush—what a thrill! Oh, mama....if only you could see me right now, you would be so proud_. She glanced at the stands, at a certain tent where her father and "her" were occupying, tension climbed up her spine when he started talking to Calica. _Oh no, what if he recognizes that it's not me? _Already she felt herself losing grip but Mr. Tachikawa soon resigned from his seat and seemed to be looking at **her** now, Calica gave Mimi a quick thumbs up and grinned.

Breathing more easily, Mimi's attention drifted back onto the front of the line where the 30-second mark went up, and the revving of the bikes around her made her jump. Her eyes landed and were held stationary at Yamato, Keith, and Sora—mainly Yamato. She recognized him immediately from earlier and was surprised to also find him looking at her too, they exchanged smiles, not seeing the small girl sitting near Yamato and cheering loudly for her brother.

"Okay, Mimi, relax…You've down done this a million times when you were little," she gulped. "Except those million times were on an actual bicycle. No, I can do this!"

Before she knew it a shot was fired to the sky and she was off. It wasn't anything what she expected—no, it was even better! The constant shaking almost threw her body off the motor and she often found herself losing grip of the throttle, but she was winning, nonetheless. Small wisps of her hair banged against her temples as if screaming to get out of that helmet and into where the action took place, every sharp turn she made and every dunes she managed to fly over gave her all sorts of dynamic sparks.

_"I don't believe it! What a spectacular show is Mimi Tachikawa putting on, not bad for a beginner, huh, riders?"_

"I don't believe it!" Sora exclaimed, joining Yamato and standing from her seat. "Taichi, what are you doing? She's almost neck-to-neck with him!"

Well, what do you know, Yamato smiled at the thought, intrigued at the show put on. _She needs work, but not bad for a beginner._

"Alright, Taichi!" Hikari shouted.

"I don't believe it," Mr. Tachikawa surmised, his glasses almost falling from position. Matthew and Francis wore the same expression, leaving Calica to be the exuberant one and cheering her head off.

_I don't believe it_, Taichi kept looking back and to his sides as Mimi's bike gained more speed, _if she keeps this up she's going to beat me!_ Just as he thought Mimi's motorcycle found its way beside his.

_I'm winning! I'm actually winning!_ Mimi exclaimed to herself, she could make out the silhouette of that checkered flag against the orangish-glow of the sun. She was so caught up with her own little moment that her attention began drifting from her riding that, before she could gain any control, she lost her footing and her boot got caught amongst the rear of the bike. This sent both crashing onto the dirt before a series of bike skidding and Mimi rolling to her side. Even if this was a common thing to see the crowd was swept onto their feet if they weren't already getting a closer look.

_Mimi!_ Calica spun to look at Mr. Tachikawa who had gotten to his feet, watched as Mimi curled her legs up and covered her head as the several other motorcycles passed her. Not too far from them were the anticipating members of Cerulean Passion and their acquaintances, Mimi did serve up quite a sight.

Not wanting to open her eyes or even get up, Mimi listened—her soft whimpers echoed inside her helmet and made everyone unaware of her crying. She didn't even need to be told who won; she could hear the crowd's booming applause for Taichi as his bike made the finishing hill. Mimi felt so foolish at that instant, _I'm such a disappointment._

"Oh...wow, if that was me I'd be so embarrassed," Keith blew, running his hand and ruffling his hair.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Hikari asked, looking up at Yamato.

Yamato shrugged, his eyes narrowed coldly at the figure, "Of course, this happens all the time, Hikari. Come on, let's go congratulate Taichi!" Hikari nodded and the rest followed her down to the stands, as he walked he kept an eye to the lone girl choosing to remain sitting on the dirt.

"I actually do feel bad for her, her first race," Sora's voice startled him, Yamato nodded.

"Hai, I feel some pity for her, but it was her foolish choice to celebrate so early in the game," he put it simply and Sora looked at him confusingly. "The girl can win, she's shown that, but she's no racer."

"Well, maybe someone should tell her she needs more training-Taichi!" Sora cut herself off and ran to congratulate her friend.

Yamato smiled widely as a new idea approached him, "Yamato Ishida, you are a genius," he ran to catch up with Sora and everyone when his shoulder knocked against someone's. "Ah, gomen nasai! I-hey," he looked at the brunette he had bumped into, she bore a striking resemblance to…"Aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, sugar, would you excuse me!" she smiled apologetically and hurried off, alongside two running giants and a little man who lead them.

"Huh?" And then it hit Yamato. "Of course! That was Mimi Tachikawa! And that girl on the field...was no more than a decoy hired to ride for her!"

_Wee! I'm done. o_o How was that? Oh, and along with your reviews/flames could you all please tell me which stories you'd be wanting me to update the most right now? ^^; It will just help than having to balance every story out! Thanks!_


	7. Disguised to Win

Mr. Tachikawa walked around the back of their trailer and looked to the side where their tent stood, "Mimi, sweetie, I'm ordering dinner ahead for the hotel, would you like anything in particular?" As a response, Mimi threw her duffel down onto the table and followed with a grunt. "Pasta it is then," he turned around to see Matthew putting down a couple of equipment inside, he asked if Mimi was still upset.

"Well, of course she is, that's how all riders are when they first lose," Calica stepped out from the back of the garage and leaned against the side wall. Both men turned to look at her, Calica quickly unfolded her arms. "I-I mean, technically that _was_ her riding out there, and, the girl is probably just disappointed on how it went."

His brows knitted together, Mr. Tachikawa turned his head, "Truth be told, I'm pretty disappointed, too, Miss Wesley. And here I thought I was hiring a professional."

Bursting with a small, nervous laugh, Calica shrugged and apologized, "Even pros have their bad runs, ah'll try not to let it happen again, sir."

"Yes, I suppose I just find it strange that Mimi is the one who's so upset."

Once again his thoughts wandered onto Calica, who grinned timidly and pointed over to Mimi's direction, "Why don't ah talk to Mimi? See if everything's alright," and she marched off in a hurry, slowing to a stop when she saw Mimi sitting glumly on the tabletop. She went and sat by Mimi, who turned away and caused a small smile to appear across Calica's face, and she leaned back on her palms and sat in silence with her.

"I don't," Mimi's crackling voice made Calica's head turn her way, "I don't understand what happened out there."

Calica smiled in a matter-of-factly manner, "You got cocky and lost your focus, that's what happened," a small hint of astonishment and pride flashed in Mimi's eyes but Mimi merely murmured how Calica doesn't have a clue what she was saying before she grunted and walked away. "Hey, it was nothin' personal, sugar! Aw, Mimi, come back!"

Mimi began to march faster when she heard Calica calling and decided to head for the bathroom. She felt it was easier to walk around now and with no supervision since everyone there was packing up or has already left to beat traffic back to their hotels, but whenever Mimi decided to look up she would she some of the riders giving her looks, looks of disapproval and laughter is what it seemed to Mimi. Quickly shutting the bathroom door, Mimi was suddenly disgusted by the unpleasant scene she turned to.

"Ugh, this isn't a bathroom—it's a sty!" she exclaimed, pinching her nose and peeking into the stalls. Mimi whimpered some, inching towards the mirror which was, surprisingly, smeared with just a few mud stains. But when she caught her reflection an even more serious frown came onto her face, she gathered her hair all into one hand and turned on the faucet to wash her face, feeling the day's heat drip down her chin.

_Cocky…I was not being cocky! _Mimi tried protesting to the mirror. _I was just, trying to win the trophy for…arrgh, why am I getting so frustrated? _She violently shook her head, turning and on impulse kicking over the trash bin, the metal making a scratching sound as it rolled back and forth on the floor.

-----

"Smile for the camera!" Sora exclaimed. Yamato, Hikari, and Jyou quickly leaned in together as the camera flashed. "Jyou Kido, you never stay arguing on the phone like that when someone is taking a picture!" She scolded and shook her finger.

Jyou flipped it closed and pointed it back at her, "I only do that when I am trying to schedule a private suite for all of you!"

"Oh, well then, I insist," Sora smiled from ear to ear when their truck pulled up from their side view and out came Taichi asking if they were ready to go. Sora waved, "Yes, we're all finished."

Hikari quickly laid a hand on Sora's arm, "No, please, we can't leave yet! Can't we just stay for another hour? I wanted to find Mimi and talk to her; I never got the chance to speak with her all day."

"Mimi?" Taichi crossed his arms and they all heard a soft grunt from Sora.

Yamato went and put an arm around her shoulder, "Takenouchi-san, don't tell me you're still upset with her!" Sora shrugged and turned her head to look at her hands.

"Well, hopefully she didn't let that one race discourage her from continuing, she is actually pretty good."

"Oh, I thought you hated her, Taichi?" Hikari asked in response to her brother's remark, every head turned to look at him. Grinning timidly, Taichi shot a glance at Yamato who was looking at him with an expressionless face, Taichi just shrugged as an excuse. To his relief, Jyou began ushering them all into the vehicle; Yamato resisted and said he would be staying for another few hours.

Jyou arched a brow, "Are you sure? It's getting dark and the runs are going to be hard to make out."

Yamato shrugged and strapped on his gloves, "I can deal, and I've been riding during nights before so there's nothing to worry about."

"What about a ride home?"

"I have it all set up, there will still be a few guys around here after I'm done, I've asked and they said they could take me back."

"And do I know these boys? I thought you said you weren't feeling so good earlier," Jyou prodded, Yamato laughed.

"What? You're starting to sound like my mother, Jyou," he said and smiled. "Go, don't worry about me, I'm just fine," Jyou gave him one final cutting look of suspicion before waving and getting into the vehicle with the rest of the gang. Yamato smiled and waved as they drove off before he turned to hop onto his bike.

Yamato laid his hand on a handlebar and quickly slid off when his skin came in contact with oil, "Shoot, where did all this stuff come from?" Moving his bike to a safe place, he hurriedly rushed into the nearest bathroom where he took off his glove and washed his hand on the water fountain. His attention was suddenly stirred over to the girl's bathroom where he heard a banging noise and someone's groaning, the door opened and Yamato's eyes widened when he saw a brunette walking out. Muttering some things to her, Yamato smiled and watched as she ran her fingers from her scalp down and sighing. She was beautiful.

"Excuse me, miss?" he reached his hand out. The girl, obviously surprised that he was there, turned with a slight gasp. "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

She blinked and inched back, "Yes, I'm fine, Mr. Ishida." _It's really him; I can't believe I'm face to face with The Yamato Ishida._

Yamato chuckled some, "Please, none of that 'Mister' stuff, just Yamato. And you are?"

"I…don't you recognize me?" Mimi asked.

Nodding, Yamato observed, "Well, I would say you are Mimi Tachikawa but then again, I saw two of you running around today…" with this he heard saw a sudden shock appear in Mimi's face, she opened her mouth to speak, slightly shaking her head and saying she doesn't know what he was talking about.

"You must be mistaken," she said with sudden coolness. "I think the heat must've been playing with you."

Yamato shook his head and had a lopsided smile, "Oh, no, I think I was seeing just fine, Mimi…or are you that decoy they hired for her? And don't bother denying it, I've seen you both and I know I'm not wrong."

Looking at him cross his arms, Mimi hesitated and tried to search for a believable answer she could feed him, but to her dismay could not come up with one. _I guess it would not hurt to tell him the truth, _Mimi thought biting her lip and sighed, "You are right…I'm…Wesley," she whispered, looking up and smiling as she reached out her hand. "Calica Wesley."

"_The_ Calica Wesley? Wow," he exclaimed and looked very impressed. "I didn't know that you were back already from your meet in Europe."

"Er, yeah, well, I dropped everything when I got the call from the Tachikawas," Mimi said.

Yamato nodded, slightly lifting his chin up, "Forgive me if I'm being so curious here, but, I would have never guessed that that was you riding considering how you, ah, how things turned out."

Dropping her head, Mimi muttered a reply, "Thanks for the reminder…" Yamato offered an apology but she shook her head. "Hey, we all have our bad days, right?"

"Right," Yamato smiled and looked around. "Listen, I have a bit of a proposal for you, Calica…I'm just going to go run laps for a couple of hours, and maybe I can show you some pointers? To help you with your races."

Mimi beamed, "You want to teach me?"

He shrugged, refastening his gloves, "I know you're a professional but, I just thought, it could benefit you if you are willing—"

"Of course! I-I mean, yes, I'd love it if you would teach me!" Mimi practically grabbed his collar in excitement. Surely taken aback, Yamato gestured towards the track's direction.

"Well then, grab your bike and meet me out there…Calica," he smiled his charmingly slanted smile and walked away. Watching him walk away, Mimi bit her bottom lip to keep her from grinning ear to ear, _with Yamato Ishida teaching me I'll be a better racer in no time!_ She ran back as fast as she can back to where everyone was, relieved to find Calica inside the garage, tuning Mimi's bike. Calica was taken by surprise when Mimi jumped onto the truck and reached to pull the door down.

"What on earth are you doin' now?" she asked.

Mimi gestured for Calica to whisper, still unable to keep her giggle down, "I'm going to need to switch with you again, Calica, and _please _don't tell Otou-san."

Calica stood up, putting her hands up and shaking her head, "And have a replay of what happened out there? Oh no, you're barkin' up the wrong tree, sugar, what if your daddy actually finds out? I'll not only be fired but be cut from any foreign competitions!" Mimi waved her hands for Calica to calm down.

"No, no, that's not going to happen, trust me!" she said. "Yamato Ishida…he has offered to give me lessons so that I would be able to ride better, maybe even as good as you so papa would not have anything to be suspicious about. Calica, please, Calica!" she grabbed Calica's hands into hers and pleaded.

Looking into her puppy-dog eyes, Calica could not help but laugh, "Oh, dear, you're not gonna stop all this until you get what you want, aren't you?" Mimi nodded vigorously. "Alright, I guess ah'll be givin' in, but I ain't taking the blame for none'a this, you know," she shook her finger as she tossed Mimi a helmet.

-----

"I was beginning to think your boss was overprotected with you, too."

"Very funny. Pa—Mr. Tachikawa isn't that overprotective of his daughter," Mimi replied to Yamato's joke while she parked her bike beside his.

Yamato snatched his water bottle and leaned in, "You should really do a thorough sweep on your bike before you take it out, you've got enough dirt clods by your brakes that your back wheel's going to start messing with you."

"Heh, thanks, I'll remember that," Yamato shrugged and offered his water to Mimi, with a hesitant hand she accepted and took a sip. When she was preparing to hand it back Yamato was just in the middle of fixing his gloves on, Mimi observed those sweaty blonde strands of his grazing above his eyes and how he clenched his fists after putting on the leather gloves.

"Are you ready?" he asked and threw on this shiny black helmet, only opening the lens to smile at her.

Mimi felt her cheeks growing warmer, "Hhngh?"

Yamato took on a curious glance then chuckled a bit, "You're a little stranger than I had imagined you to be, Calica," pausing for a second, Mimi smiled deviously before squirting Yamato with water and throwing the bottle at him. He gave a bit of a yelp while she quickly sped off into the dirt tracks and leaving him in the dust, Yamato merely shook his head and pushed off to follow.

-----

From the spectators it only looked like the rider getting the big air on the winning jump was throwing their arms up in victory, but inwardly Mimi was practically shrieking in triumph. Mr. Tachikawa, Calica, and even the members of Cerulean Passion had to join in giving her credit for her second win that week, and they applauded for when Taichi had his winning jump for third.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Mimi clenched her fist and gave Calica thumbs up as she and the rest of Mimi's friends and fans gathered to pat her back; ecstatic could not begin to fathom how Mimi felt landing that jump.

"Ya'll keep this up and you might be runnin' me outta the job," Calica remarked and followed it with a huge smile, helping lead Mimi's bike through the crowds, Francis and Matthew finishing the tail.

Out of breath and giddy, Mimi couldn't help but smile in return when her party crossed the party of Cerulean Passion. The moment Hikari saw Mimi she ran ahead of the group and gave her a huge congratulating hug and the two began in their giggling conversation. From a distance, Sora laid a hand on her hip and watched Mimi.

"I'm surprised."

"—you mean impressed?" Taichi pointed out.

Sora scowled, "No, _I'm surprised _that she has managed to get such high places in the past two races."

Taichi shrugged, "Well, I'm impressed at how close she can get to me out there. She has yet to get first place though, but she's doing good. Ano, Yamato."

Both of them watched wordlessly when Yamato decided to walk towards Kari and Mimi's direction. Sora scrunched her face tetchily, seeing him shake Mimi's hand while the other patted her shoulder, and it certainly didn't make her any happier when the Tachikawa girl smile widely at something Yamato was saying to her.

"What do you think he's saying to her?" Sora looked over at Taichi who now had his arms crossed, wearing an unusually jealous face.

"Don't tell me you like her!" she demanded at Taichi.

He seemed surprised by her accusation, "I do not like—um, I mean that's not it—" his sentence was cut short when Yamato and Kari began heading back towards them.

"Well?" Sora said as they began walking.

"I invited her to come out with us tonight."

Shocked by his answer, Sora threw up her arms, "What? Why?"

"Taichi," Hikari cut in and tugged at her brother's arm. "Is it alright if I go with Mimi, just until tonight?"

Taichi waved his arm, "Okay, alright. Just keep your phone near you," Hikari jumped, gave him a hug and ran back the other way. Then Taichi turned to Yamato just as Sora asked him the same questions again.

"What's going on between you and Mimi Tachikawa, huh, Yamato?"

"Wait," Looking around, Yamato stopped and ushered them to a small cluster of trees, "I have something to tell you guys about Mimi Tachikawa…"

-----

Sorry for the sloppy finish!


End file.
